


Exhausting day

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: So i'm sorry this is my first ever fanfiction, so don't judge ok? Or... You can judge if you want to. English isn't my first language so it probably is grammatically incorrect. Don't judge too much please?*Also if you don't like anthropomorphic planes doing weird things don't read it! *
Relationships: Blade Ranger/Windlifter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Exhausting day

It was an exhausting day to the piston peak air attack team. The big fire that was destroying the woodlands had to be put out before anyone has to get seriously hurt or even die. It was their job anyway.

Blade was extremely cautious to do his best and keep his team safe and guide them.  
After hours of reloading and returning, putting out the fire and flying through the smoke, the team was able to get it under control and put it out.  
Last ones to return to the base was Blade with Dipper and Windlifter. Others had already returned due to the exhaustion. They all looked tired  
Especially Blade. His red paint was barely visible through the thick layer of black ash the smoke had left after flying in it for so long.  
Maru first washed him with water and checked if his systems are running normally and if there has been any damage to him. After finding none Blade was finally able to go and get proper rest.  
He entered his hangar, almost dragging himself across the ground. And closed the door behind him.  
Windlifter however was in a bit better shape. Maru still gave him a check, just in case, but he seemed to be just fine.  
He didn't go into his hangar however, instead he wanted to spend some time with his team before the night falls. They had all gathered into the main hangar. Talking about the day and their own experience. "This damn tree almost crushed us down there!" Blackout said. "well i told you not to freaking stand there" said Dynamite.  
"WELL YOU TrY tO get Out of These Branches And mud when the smoke is blinding you!" the Blackout argued. "u weren't supposed to go in there! I told you it isn't a good idea!" Said Dynamite back. "Well then MAYbe You cOul" "ENOUGH! ". The whole team went quietl. It was Dusty who had said that, the arguing had indeed staring to get a bit too loud. "Let's just take it easy okay, we all gave our best today" said Dusty.

There was some more talking and chatting, until the team decided to get a proper rest, smoke jumpers and Dipper stayed in the main hangar for a bit more but others just went into their own hangars. Meanwhile, Blade was still stirring and shifting on his sleeping mat, he just wasn't able to get comfortable and get sleep, he felt exhausted. He heard a small knock on the door then, he wasn't quite sure if he had actually heard it, or if it was just a wind or something making strange sounds outside. Waiting few seconds, he decided to respond in case there actually is someone behind the door. "Yes-s?" he said, exhausted, without his usual firm, strong tone. The door slowly went open, and the one who rolled in, was no other than Windlifter. "Windlifter? What are you doing here? Is there a problem?" Blade quietly asked. "No. Just, wanted to make sure you are all right" Blade processed the sikorsky's answer for few seconds before replying "Y-yes, i'm fine, just... Not really getting any sleep" he answered quietly, "i know" the sikorsky replied, he went closer to Augusta, right next to him and gently nudging him with his nose, "You are tense... " Sikorsky said. The only answer he got was a soft groan from the air boss. "would you care for a massage?" At first Blade wasn't entirely sure about hid second's request, but after a second of thinking he answered with a yes. He felt the weight of other gently pushing against his side with a front landing gear, just gently massaging his left side. Windlifter tried to be careful not to hurt his leader, just gently rubbing against him with his front wheel. After few minutes he went on the other side of him and slowly and carefully pressed his body against Blade's, he had to make sure Blade didn't feel uncomfortable with such physical contact, after not seeing any signs of it, he slowly rubbed againt Blade's right side, Blade gave off a small relieved sigh, he was enjoying it and his thoughts had started to imagine other things the green chopter could do to him. But he tried to brush these thoughts out of his head, thinking it could probably never happen but then he felt other's nose press against his tail boom and he gave a small gasp. Windlifter gently nudged Blade's tail boom with his nose and then gently biting down on it with his lips, without using his teeth. He could tell that Blade was enjoying it by the small sounds he made, small little gasps and quiet panting. He slowly and carefully moved downward toward to Agusta's panel under his tail. He tried to be careful, looking out to any hints in Blade's breathing or body language of discomfort or anxiety about such intimate contact. Blade however was actually really enjoying it, he wanted to feel more, he wanted to feel his second touching him in places noone else has in years. Windlifter then made a first gingerly lick ower Agusta's panels that hid his privates. Blade lifted his tail up slightly, making more room for the other to explore. Windlifter understood the signal and applied more pressure on Agusta's panels and getting more courage to go on, he wasn't even sure where it was going, but he was getting ideas that he could really give Blade more than just a innocent massage tonight. He slowly licked and sucked his underside, until pushing his tongue between the panels, getting a taste of how wet Blade actually already was. Blade made a small gasp and moaned out his name "W-Windlifter... i.. ohh.. mmm.." It felt so hot, so relaxing and good. It felt caring. Blade felt like he could melt on the floor with such gentle touches. The other stared to get more intense with his movements, sucking hard on Blade's panes and moving his tongue in circles inside Blades wet slit. He himself was enjoying that too, the tightness under his tail was a sure sign of that. Windlifter found himself softly moaning "Mmmmh".. Blade called for his name softly and dizzyly "Windlifter?, could we.. I, ohh we could make it.. More.." he wasn't able to properly finish his sentence, but the other undersood well enough what he meant and what his leader and friends needed. He pulled himself up from under Blade's tail and rolled next to him and kissing his mouth passionately. Blade kissed back, nipping Windlifter's lips with his teeth gently and pushing his tongue in the others mouth. It was getting overwhelming for both of them, Blade tried to get up higher on his landing gear, but Windlifter pushed him back, against the soft sleeping mat, then he pulled away, looking into Blade's crystal blue eyes deeply and then made his way back behind him, he gently licked and kissed Blade's rotors before heaving himself over the Agusta's small frame, he seemed so small and fragile under him, he was nervous about hurting Blade. But as far Blade was still wery much enjoying every second of it "Ohh.. windlifter". Windlifter wad finally opened his panels with a clicking sound and Blade knew he was ready, he opened his aswell and pushed himself up against windlifter.  
Windlifter lined his large but elegant phallus up with Blade's wet slit and started to slowly push into him, Blade gasped sharply and gave out a long, not so quiet moan.  
When Windlifter was finally deep inside of Blade, he slowly pulled out again before slamming himself back in him. Blade let out another moan, not even trying to make a proper word or a sentence anymore. The sikorsky set his pace, not wery hard or rough, but rather gentle and loving, he sighed to the feel of Blade's warmth and tightness, it felt unbelievably good. After only a short time Blade's gasps got louder and more frequent. Windlifter knew Blade was getting close to his peak, and so was he himself it seemed, he started to pound into him faster but not too harshly, Blade's moaning got louder, so much so that Windlifter quitely hoped that he actually closed the door and hopefully locked it, because he wasn't able to remember anymore, his mind was getting unclear as he felt it coming, he wasn't able to think on these last seconds, the only thing he felt and heard was Blade getting quite tight around his shaft and his slit going so wet that it dripped on the sleeping mat underneath them. After few more thrusts he reached his peak aswell, groaning as he filled Blade's slit and that it was leaking on already wet sleeping mat underneath them. After few seconds Windlifter started to come down from his peak, breathing heavily, he slowly and tiredly pulled out from Blade, and leaned down on the froor, Blade's wheels finally gave out and he fell softly on the mat. Breathing heavily. "Are you feeling better?" asked Windlifter Blade gawe out a relaxed sigh before answering with amused tone "yeah.. sure, thanks" They spent their whole night in Blade's hangar, sleeping next to eachother.


End file.
